Lambo's Family
by FinalXFantasy91
Summary: Lambo never thought Bovino as a Family and never his home. His home is with the Vongola, by his Tsuna-nii's side. One-shot


**Lambo's Family**

Bovino Lambo never had a home before Tsuna gave him one.

Sure, he was born into the Bovino Famiglia; he just was never consider _one_ of them. What kind of home would have members of his own famiglia ignore him and allowed him access to explosive weapons with risks of him dying. His half-siblings and step-mother gave him no attention; Nor would their be a father who would ask his _five year old_ _son_ go on a suicide mission of eliminating Reborn, the number 1 hitman in the world.

If you asked Lambo how he felt about it when he was young, his naive answer would be that they trusted him. Now that he's 15, he knew it was actually total abandonment. Lambo will never acknowledge them even when they sent a gift basket with greetings, the Bovino's will never be his family even if they are connected by blood.

For 10 years he became a permanent member of the Sawada family (legally adopted by Nana) and became Sawada Lambo. And for 10 years he lived by his true big brother, Tsuna-nii.

When his Nii-san fully took up the mantel as Vongola Decimo/Neo-Primo (finally), it came as to no surprise when the Bovino's approached them at the Vongola Inheritance Grand Ball.

"Capo Decimo, congratulations on your inheritance!" Lambo, situated a bit behind Tsuna taking in the massive of Vongola allies and neutral Famiglia's milled about, had to scoff at the sad attempt of preserved smile on his former parents face upon approaching.

Tsuna gave him a glance of warning but continued to smile serenely at the approaching small family. "Thank you, Singore Bovino. I am glad that you have been able to make it and your wife has recovered from her illness. I'm sorry that your sons couldn't come."

"It's truly unfortunate timing for them to get whatever I had gotten; they really wanted to see their older brother Lambo again," Signora Bovino's eyes shifted to Lambo, his brow giving a small twitch in annoyance at the greed in her eyes.

 _'_ _Older brother Lambo?'_ the Lightning Guardian scoffed with distaste. _'What the hell is she spouting? They hardly even said two words to me when I was still living in that place.'_

"Truly! To see Lambo become Capo Decimo's Lightning Guardian has truly made me proud to call him my son!" Singore Bovino praised already at Lambo's side and about to pat him.

Lambo couldn't help but tense at the close proximity the elder Bovino is and that was not good. Him becoming tense means his flames will manifest to protect him and make it impossible for him to move. Even though he didn't like his father, it didn't mean he wanted to do harm on anyone when he's in this sort of state.

The hand were only an inch from him, the sound of the electrical current only he could hear buzzing as it got closer.

Only to be intercepted by a gloved hand gripping his wrist.

The elder blinked looking up at Tsuna curiously. As soon as he saw the blazing golden orbs, he wanted to quickly run. He had heard rumors of the Decimo's exploits of falling bosses without even harming them physically; but he didn't expect it to be because of this. Even with his expression indifferent, it hardly stopped the emotion clearly be seen in those eyes. And what was directed at him made him gulp in fear.

"Singore Bovino, although Lambo is indeed part of your Famiglia, _genetically speaking_ , I believe he is no longer your son," Tsuna said frostily releasing the wrist and pulling the awed Lambo to his side and away from the man.

"W-what ever do you mean, Capo Decimo?" Signora Bovino questioned with a tremble. "Of course he is. We-"

"Haven't even given him a chance to know you nor given him any love as a parents. Instead you treat him like an outsider," Tsuna's eyes narrowed at them. "Even go as far as give him an impossible mission for someone who was _five,_ just because he was in the way." They flinched realizing that they were getting on his bad side with every word. "Then, had the galls to just give a gift basket to some random stranger ( _not that they know it is Shouichi_ ) who just so happened to have him at the time."

"C-Capo Decimo, I-I apologize-"

"We didn't mean to-"

"Don't apologize to me first. Secondly, excuses are nothing but excuses to get out of messes," Tsuna cut in, mentally fuming at the idiocy of the two. "It should be _my_ little brother Lambo you should be apologizing for abandoning him."

They turned towards Lambo, just pausing to look at him. Guilt played in their minds at no longer seeing the child they sent away, but a young man who didn't receive their love. Apologize spilled from their lips but only to be stopped. "I will not take them. I hardly felt like part of the Bovino Famiglia in my short time there; so I consider it as just a place that I had lived with. But if it wasn't for the abandonment, I wouldn't have found my place with Vongola. So for that, I will thank you. Now, please leave me alone."

They looked down, ashamed, but did as told. Lambo, for the first time, took in a deep breath and exhaling, feeling the weight of the name Bovino, leave him. In its place is the blazing warmth of the love he received from Tsuna and Vongola.

Tsuna patted him on his shoulder, a smile that told him he approved on how he handled things.

With no warning, he was grabbed from behind and put into a familiar head lock as his hair was tousled. Shouting out his dislike and embarrassment, he tried to remove his brother Storm's arms from around him. The variety of laughs from the other (more) social Guardians didn't help him in any way.

And he's fine with that.

After all, his family is with the Vongola now.

…

 **Sorry this is rushed. Don't have to read it if you don't want to. I just dislike how the Bovino Famiglia treated little Lambo and my way of bashing them... it seems too soft of a bashing though.**


End file.
